


Dancing

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: For prompt "klance + dancing"Lance manages to drag Keith onto the dance floor during a diplomatic ball





	Dancing

The corner of the room was safe. It was just him, Pidge, the weird space champagne swirling in his glass, and about three rows of tables separating them from the hellscape that was the dance floor. Even the waiters didn’t venture back toward them, which was— well, it sucked that they were stuck with the single bowl of nuts on their table, but it meant that Lance, who was on an appetizer sampling mission with Hunk, would never be within proximity of dancing _and_ Keith at the same time. And that was exactly how Keith liked it, because if he had one mortal enemy in the world it was being close enough to somebody to smell their cologne and holding their hand while they swept him off his feet to swelling music—

Nope. He was _more_  than happy tossing space peanuts into Pidge’s mouth and watching Allura twirl around with some space prince from his place in the margins. At least, that was what he tried to tell Lance when he walked over to their table, hand extended and eyes catching the gold on the stupid diplomatic jackets they had to wear to the stupid diplomatic ball. 

And yet, somehow, Keith ended up hand in hand with Lance, arm nearly out of its socket from all the pulling, and trying not to meet his eyes in the middle of the dance floor.

“It’s simple, alright?” Lance smiled as he slipped a hand around Keith’s waist. “I’ll lead, you just follow my moves.”

Keith nodded, face flushing furiously as he glanced down at his feet and tried not to think about how soft Lance’s skin was, brushing against his palm. The strings swelled and he felt the gentle nudge of Lance’s hand against his waist. 

Lance’s murmur was close to his ear, softly directing, “Back…left…right…”

It took all of Keith’s concentration to move the right foot at the right time. His steps were faltering and eyes were glued to the two pairs of dress shoes that waltzed in a tight circle. He was pretty sure the entire castle could hear his heart trying to claw its way out of his chest.

“You’re allowed to look up, y’know.” Keith’s eyes snapped up at the sound of Lance’s breathy laugh. He blanched when his gaze met Lance’s, just a few inches away. “You’re doing fine.” Just as he said it, Keith clipped Lance’s toes underfoot. 

“Oh God, I’m sorry-” Keith grimaced, looking back at the floor. 

“Okay,” Lance’s hand left Keith’s waist for a moment to gently lift his chin. “You’re actually pretty terrible at this, but it’s _fine_. Just relax, Keith.”

“I told you I didn’t want to do this,” Keith mumbled, trying to scowl for a second before a smile pulled at his lips. 

Lance smirked. “I thought you were just being dramatic. I kind of expected you to be better, Samurai Boy. You’re usually so coordinated.”

“Fighting is different- it’s _easy_. Dancing is impossible,” Keith frowned. “How’d you get so good at this, anyway?”

“Well, usually its something more like-” Suddenly Lance’s feet were moving back and forth in double time and his hips were doing things Keith had previously thought the human body to be incapable of. He finished with finger guns and a laughter completely unconcerned with the looks they were getting, which Keith had to admire. Lance folded his hand back into Keith’s, resuming what had been reduced from a waltz to a gentle sway. “-But I was also big in the quinceañera circuit,” he winked.

Keith chuckled and Lance seemed gratified by the sound. “Yeah, I’m sure the girls loved it,” he bit the inside of his lip, meeting Lance’s eyes with a crooked smile. 

Lance scoffed, but pulled Keith closer in his arms so their chests were almost touching. His breath was warm against Keith’s neck as he murmured, “I’m gonna ignore the sarcasm and take that as a compliment—”

Keith let out a puff of air but didn’t argue, finally letting the music wash over him and enjoying the warmth of Lance’s arm around his waist as they swayed under the glowing lights.


End file.
